Level 879
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 63 | previous = 878 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 880 | nexttype = Timed }} Level 879 is the fourth level in Coco Crossroads and the 238th ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 3 cherries and score at least 50,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *You have to open the sugar chests to bring down ingredients. *Even after all the sugar chests are opened, it is hard to created the vertical striped candies to drop the ingredients quickly. *There are only 3 teleporters to lead the ingredient exits. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points (3 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 30,000 points). Hence, an additional 20,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy * Free the sugar chests as early as possible. The first sugar chest is easy to clear as it is on the teleporter on the top part of the board. * However, the remaining sugar chests are isolated from both the top and bottom part of the board. Hence you need to wisely use verticals striped candies to free the sugar chests. * Due to restricted space, it is somewhat hard to create special candies despite being five colors on the board. Grab every chance to create them. * A colour bomb is very helpful in freeing the sugar chests as well as getting some colors off the board. * A Coconut wheel booster switched horizontally can be used to create and detonate striped candies. * You will have limited number of moves left when you have freed all the sugar chests and all the three ingredients have fallen down. Use your remaining moves wisely and carefully. * When the ingredients are below the exit, use vertical striped candies or regular matching to bring them down. A colour bomb + striped candy combination is ideal in these cases. Earning More Stars * Difficulty: Very hard * Difficulty: Insanely Hard 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points. Hence, an additional 90,000 points for two stars and an additional 120,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,800 points per move (90,000 points / 50 moves = 1,800 points per move) for two stars and an additional 2,180 points per move (120,000 points / 50 moves = 2,400 points per move) for three stars. However, the board layout makes it difficult to create enough special candies to meet the average number of points required for two and three stars. *All the sugar chests directly below the ingredient exits need to be opened and the candies inside them need to be cleared, reducing the number of moves for sugar crush. *With the board splitting into three narrow parts with the longest column being three spaces long, it is hard to create wrapped candies for the wrapped candy + striped candy combination on these parts as they have only two columns wide. Even it is hard to create colour bombs. *With only three ingredient exits and a conveyor belt, moves have to be wasted if the ingredients spawn from the wrong candy cannons or if the ingredients on the conveyor belt go past the ingredient exits. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 1-layer chests Category:Levels with 2-layer chests Category:Levels with 3-layer chests Category:Levels with 4-layer chests Category:Levels with 5-layer chests Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Coco Crossroads levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars